Un Rey sin Corona
by PCD18V
Summary: Gregoire Morrison, un joven estudiante de derecho y futbolista desea descubrir el por qué de unas pesadillas que no logra comprender. Luego de su primera visita al psicólogo se encuentra en Gales sin saber cómo llegó allí. En Gales descubrirá quién es, su pasado, su presente y su futuro. Primer fic que escribo, disfruten de lo nuevo de Merlín. {AU. Slash pronto.}
1. Capítulo Uno: La llamada del Pasado

**Un Rey Sin Corona. **

**Nota del autor:**

¡Hola! Este es mi primer Fanfic, jamás había escrito con personajes predispuestos, acostumbro a escribir mis propias historias, pero se trata de Merlín, I need Merthur in my life everyday (?). De hecho sólo he leído fics de Merlín, no me gusta Twilight ni lo que se acostumbra de ver acá, lo siento (?).

Esta es una historia que vendría siendo lo que todos deseamos: La nueva temporada de Merlín, una donde Arthur vuelva y Merlín esté a su lado.

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a BBC, no obstante, hice un cambio drástico en uno de los dos personajes principales, a ver si descubren cuál (?). ¿Por qué hice esto? Porque si alguien muere y reencarna no se va a llamar igual que en su vida pasada, claro está, ni se va a parecer, pero dejé a este personaje con su descripción física porque sino no sería Merthur, además, su personalidad está un poco cambiada pero con el paso de los capítulos irá siendo el que tanto adoramos. No meteré tantos personajes, quizá nombres y eso, pero ¡Es un nuevo inicio para nuestros protagonistas! Incluso el malo será otro (?), baah, no he pensado eso aún, en realidad.

Acostumbro a escribir así, medio terrorífico y jugando con elementos psicológicos y médicos, pues por mi carrera conozco de todo esto. Espero les guste y el segundo capítulo estará luego. Subo esto hoy porque ayer se cumplieron 5 años de la llegada de Merlín a nuestras vidas (?) so... Es hora de que vuelvan a nosotros.

Dejen sus comentarios (¿En esto se pueden dejar comentarios? LOL. Jamás he subido nada y como tardé para descubrir cómo subir algo.) y valoraciones. Ah, cabe resaltar que seré un poco más frío y menos romántico, hell yeah, soy chico... Sí, no puedo superar Merlín. Jajaja, en fin. Disfruten de este nuevo inicio de Merlín al que titulé Un Rey Sin Corona.

Thanks! And happy 5 years of Merlin.

Capítulo Uno:

─ ¿Cómo te llamas?

─Gregoire… Gregoire Morrison.

─ ¿De qué quiere hablarme, Gregoire?

En ese momento dejó de ver clara la situación ¿Qué le iba a decir a aquel psicólogo? Se sintió estúpido por tomar la decisión de ir a una terapia cuando sólo tenía pesadillas. Tenía casi dos años con esas pesadillas, pero no era necesaria una visita al psicólogo, o eso pensó en ese momento. "Muy tarde" se dijo.

Suspiró y se rascó la nuca, sus dedos se deslizaron por los rubios cabellos, y sus ojos se movieron por cada parpadeo. Sonrió avergonzado al ver la mirada expectante del psicólogo.

─Pues… ─Empezó, o buscó cómo empezar. ─ He tenido pesadillas… De niño las tenía, se fueron… Han vuelto hace dos años…

─ ¿Qué clase de pesadillas, Gregoire? ─El doctor anotó algo en la libreta que tenía entre sus dedos y alzó los ojos, mirándole tras las gafas.

─Son… Son de guerras, de bestias… De un mundo diferente, pero en mis sueños sé que es la tierra misma. Sé también que soy yo… Porque más que pesadillas… ─Se relamió los labios. ─ Parecen memorias. Memorias que me hacen sentir aletargado, mareado… Pero al despertar sé que son pesadillas, jamás he visto nada así en mis veinte años de vida… Una vez, en uno de esos sueño, me vi reflejado en un espejo, era yo, le juro que era yo: Ojos azules, cabello rubio, pómulos altos, cuello largo y musculado… Era yo, pero no reconozco esa capa roja, ni esa cota de malla bajo la misma… ─Volvió a suspirar, y se acarició las manos, tragó saliva y se secó la garganta antes de volver a hablar con su tono de voz grueso. ─ A pesar de ser yo, no me reconozco… Y todo lo veo a través de mis ojos… Como aquella vez que en una cueva buscaba una flor… Y arañas me perseguían… Y luego una esfera de luz me guiaba… ¿Cree que estoy loco? ─Lo último lo dijo de pronto.

Gregoire miró al doctor y aguardó. El doctor Blunt era un hombre de por lo menos 45 años, de cabello castaño salpicado de blanco, de cansados ojos verdes y rostro apacible. Blunt sonrió a Gregoire unos segundos y bajó la pierna que recargaba sobre la otra, cerrando la libreta.

─La locura es una enfermedad. Hay gente que confunde trastornos con locura, un esquizofrénico no está loco, señor Morrison. ─Dijo y Gregoire abrió los ojos como platos, fue a decir algo pero el doctor le atajó en seguida. ─ ¡No quiero decir que sea esquizofrénico! Quiero decir que la gente llama loco o loca a cualquiera que sufra de algo mental. Y usted lo acaba de hacer… No está loco. Sólo sueña, es normal soñar, el cerebro sigue trabajando mientras duermes, y suele colocar esas imágenes en tu mente como en los canales de televisión colocan cualquier cosa a las tres de la mañana… Son sueños, y no debería decir esto, pero no sé para qué paga a un psicólogo para hablarle de sueños.

Gregoire miró al doctor Blunt con el ceño fruncido, el doctor rió y Gregoire soltó una carcajada a su vez.

Era verdad, parecía sensato, estaba gastando libras en algo que no parecía necesario. Pero el doctor Blunt no sabía que había más, hacía un par de meses todo había tomado un giro inesperado, y también deseaba hablar de ello.

─Entiendo lo de los sueños, he visto psicología en la Universidad. ─Soltó el rubio, sin querer sonar grosero. ─Pero… Se repiten imágenes, escenas de cosas que nunca he vivido… Y cuando despierto suelo decir nombres, y salen naturales… Hace dos meses me enteré de que era adoptado… Fue algo… Bueno, no fue fácil de tomar aquello, pero me hizo sentir mal… Luego de eso comencé a preguntarme si todo tendría que ver, y suena estúpido… Comencé a soñar despierto… ¿Ha visto esa serie Hannibal? Me llego a sentir como Graham… Oiga… Espero usted no sea como el doctor Lec…

─ ¡No! ─El doctor rió ante la ocurrencia del rubio. ─ Leí los libros sobre Hannibal hace unos años… Vi un par de películas… Y he visto un par de capítulos de la serie, y no creo que usted sea como Will Graham.

─De hecho… Una vez desperté en el aeropuerto, con un pasaje para Gales en mano. ─Gregoire se mordió el labio inferior y lanzó un bufido. ─A veces también llego a dibujar sin darme de cuenta, le juro que es sin darme cuenta… Verá. Cuando niño odiaba dibujar, de hecho se me daba fatal eso, siempre he preferido los deportes… Pero desde hace dos meses dibujó sin darme cuenta: castillos, paisajes… Nunca he visto esas cosas jamás… Es lo raro, y los dibujo están bien hechos…

Blunt miró a Gregoire con el ceño fruncido. El joven no mentía, tampoco estaba demente ni parecía tener trastornos, pues era normal, a su juicio médico, era normal. No movía ninguna pierna por ansiedad, ni las manos, tampoco tenía tics nerviosos en los ojos, o algún arco reflejo anormal… Al juicio del psicólogo era normal, incluso los ojos azules del joven le parecieron sinceros.

El joven hablaba suelto, sin parecer frustrado, perturbado o nervioso, sólo parecía avergonzado e interesado. Para el doctor Blunt, Gregoire sólo quería descubrir el porqué de sus sueños, y eso era algo que él no sabía, y si Gregoire seguía buscando y buscando, podría caer en algún problema mental, y comenzaba a verse un inicio con eso de encontrarse de pronto en otro lugar sin recordar cómo llegó allí o los dibujos. Eso era lo preocupante, porque Gregoire se veía sano, y en sus 15 años de carrera, Thomas Blunt podía jurar que sabría si se encontraba frente a alguien con problemas psicológicos con solo saludarle.

─ ¿Ha traído alguno de esos dibujos, señor Morrison? ─Preguntó el doctor.

─No… Pero les tomé unas fotos a algunos para subirlas a una red social. ─Rió el rubio. ─Joder, si están buenos los dibujos tengo que lucirme.

Gregoire movió sus manos de largos dedos rápidamente por los bolsillos de su suéter, sacando un teléfono inteligente del mismo y tecleando la pantalla táctil hasta dar con las fotos que en menos de un minuto ya observaba el doctor Blunt con mucho interés. Aunque se preguntó por qué un joven que apenas estudiaba en la Universidad tenía un móvil que debería tener un empresario. La juventud de hoy en día, pensó.

Las fotos de los dibujos le mostraron un castillo que le pareció hermoso, el castillo se repitió por diez fotos. Luego pasaron otros castillos que no se le hicieron tan bonitos. Uno era una torre larga y pintada al negro, parecía agujerar el cielo con su imponencia y a pesar de ser sólo un dibujo, al doctor le dio algo de miedo aquella torre.

Los bosques y paisajes se le hicieron conocidos al doctor. Él había vivido tres años en Gales y esos lugares se asemejaban a algunos de los paisajes que él vio en aquel país.

─ ¿Ha visitado Gales, señor Morrison? ─Preguntó el doctor al ver la última foto de un paisaje.

─No, nunca. ─Admitió Gregoire. ─Casi fui a Gales, como ya le dije, cuando desperté en el aeropuerto con un pasaje para Cardiff… Pero no, lo más lejos que he ido es a Leeds…

Gregoire se sentía avergonzado y no sabía qué hacer, tomó el celular una vez el doctor vio las fotos y miró unos segundos la pantalla, pensando en qué podría estarle pasando. A nadie le había hablado de aquello, primero no era de decir sus problemas, prefería mantenerse en silencio y ayudar, pero él no se sentía en la necesidad de ser ayudado… Hasta ahora.

Sus padres adoptivos le habían dicho que podía confiar en ellos, pero él no quiso confiar más en ellos desde que le contaron la verdad sobre sí mismo, así que no se sentía cómodo ni siquiera de pensar en llenarles la cabeza de líos, eran buenos, tampoco era justo para ellos.

Quería saber qué le ocurría, no quería terminar haciendo algo malo o no quería que algo malo le ocurriera, quería dedicarse al fútbol una vez terminada la carrera de derecho que su padre… padre adoptivo, le había recomendado estudiar. No sería bueno un futbolista o un abogado con un "trastorno."

─ ¿Qué podría estar pasando conmigo, doctor? ─Le dijo, en su voz se notó angustia.

─Me temo, señor Morrison, que es muy pronto para dar un diagnostico… Podría ser cualquier cosa, así como podría ser nada… ─El doctor no pareció muy convincente. ─ Cuando nos volvamos a ver le haré unas pruebas.

Como un autómata, Gregoire Morrison se levantó del cómodo asiento que sintió como la boca de un lobo que le comía poco a poco. Sonrió al doctor y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos antes de darse vuelta y salir del consultorio del doctor Blunt.

El doctor notó que el joven se había alterado al no conseguir respuesta, pero casi deseó decirle que debía ser paciente y aguardar. Sin embargo no dijo nada, le dejó ir y por el teléfono hizo que Sara, su secretaria, hiciera pasar a su otro paciente. Gregoire dejó de interesar una vez salió de aquel lugar.

Se colocó los auriculares del móvil al salir del edificio en el que estaba el consultorio del doctor Blunt. Gregoire casi agradeció cuando sintió el aire fresco golpearle el rostro. Era otoño y le gustaba como se veía todo, desde las hojas secas en el suelo hasta el humor de la gente que parecía… Particular.

Caminó por Old Park Hill, las manos en los bolsillos y la música sonando, haciéndole pensar en cualquier cosa, tratando de hacer a un lado lo que llegaba a turbarle, sintiéndose un poco mejor por haber contado de sus pesadillas a alguien.

Se detuvo cuando llegó a la parada del autobús, miró el cielo que comenzaba a encapotarse sobre su cabeza, y cuando la primera gota de lluvia tocó su rostro, el autobús llegó. Pagó su pasaje y se fue hacia los últimos puestos, había poca gente en el colectivo y eso le hizo sentir más cómodo. Escuchando algo de rock suave, colocó su cabeza contra la ventanilla y cerró los ojos.

─Muévete idiota. ─Repicó la voz de alguien, haciendo que Gregoire brincara hacia atrás y le dejara pasar.

Se vio rodeado de personas, en mitad de… "No, no de nuevo." Se dijo al encontrarse en el aeropuerto. Su corazón se aceleró, sus pulmones se llenaron de aire que no pudo soltar y se vio agitado por la disnea.

¿Qué hacía de nuevo en el aeropuerto? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Cerró los ojos y recordó claramente la cita médica con el doctor Blunt, su camino por Old Park Hill, el autobús… Incluso recordó las canciones que había oído: We found love de 2Cellos y Time Is Running Out de Muse… Luego cerró los ojos esperando dormir en el trayecto a casa… Y ahora estaba allí, en el aeropuerto.

Se dio vuelta, cerrando los ojos y esperando encontrarse en su casa en Bellevue Crescent. Pero no fue así, al abrir los ojos sólo vio a las personas caminando de un lado a otro. Era Viernes y su reloj marcaba las diez de la noche.

Enfurecido con sí mismo, tomó la maleta que no sabía cuándo había hecho y se encaminó hacía la salida. En ese momento notó algo: Nunca había estado en ese aeropuerto. Su corazón latió con brío, su respiración se agitó y comenzó a sudar frío al descubrir que en su vida había estado allí. Alzó los ojos hacia el techo de vidrio, luego miró a las personas y más tarde, acercándose a la baranda en frente suyo, miró los otros dos pisos del aeropuerto desde arriba.

Aquel no era el aeropuerto de Brístol, de hecho dudaba que fuera alguno de los otros aeropuertos en Brístol.

Caminó desorientado, las personas le miraban extrañadas y él sólo procuraba caminar, mirando a todos lados, hasta encontrar con el tablero digital lleno de los horarios de vuelo y, por supuesto, el nombre del aeropuerto: Aeropuerto Internacional de Cardiff.

Gregoire tardó un par de minutos en procesar la información. Estaba en Gales, y no sabía cómo.

El sentirse perdido no le gustaba, menos si también se sentía furioso, demente y hambriento. Eran las doce de la noche y seguía en el aeropuerto, habiendo descubierto que en el bolsillo sólo llevaba ciento cincuenta libras, aquello no le alcanzaba para el pasaje de vuelta a Brístol.

Decidió que sería mejor buscar un hotel donde pasar la noche, volvería a Brístol por la mañana, podía llamar a sus padres… padres adoptivos y decirles que le pagaran el pasaje de vuelta. Odiaba los aeropuertos, odiaba las despedidas, y habiendo estado dos horas allí había visto a tres familias despedirse, a dos parejas y a una mujer despedirse de… un loro.

Salió del edificio, y enseguida tomó un taxi, pidiendo ser llevado al hotel más económico cercano. El taxista no dijo nada y colocó el coche en marcha. Hacía frío, mucho frío y Gregoire se apretujo en su abrigo.

El taxista iba callado, y aquello llamó la atención de Gregoire, por lo general los taxistas hablaban mucho. También le llamó la atención el hecho de ver que el taxista tomaba una ruta que le pareció bastante desolada. Luego de quince minutos de ver edificios a oscuras, solo comenzó a ver… Naturaleza: árboles, valles y cumbres; todo verde y teñido de naranja y dorado por el otoño. Sentado en la parte de atrás del taxi, el rubio se comenzó a impacientar.

El frío parecía ir aumentando y cuando se dio de cuenta, de su boca surgía vaho. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle y sus manos y piernas a entumecerse.

─Joder… ─Murmuró. ─ ¿Podría poner la calefacción del auto?

El taxista no se inmutó, Gregoire llegó a pensar que estaba sordo. No obstante, aguardó en silencio, sintiendo como el frío comenzaba a calar sus huesos.

Se removió, procurando flexionar sus brazos y piernas para evitar congelarse. Aquel frío no era normal, nunca había sentido tanto frío ni siquiera en invierno. Sus labios comenzaban a tornarse azulados y su piel roja, la temperatura caía drásticamente a cada segundo y casi gruñó cuando se vio temblando como una hoja a la par del viento.

─ ¿Me ha oído? ─Dijo después de unos cuantos minutos.

De nuevo no recibió respuesta.

Mientras él procuraba mantenerse lejos de la hipotermia, los vidrios del auto comenzaron a escarcharse, y luego de unos minutos, el hielo comenzó a agrietar el cristal, creando telarañas de hielo y vidrio que parecía romperse en miles de esquirlas de un momento a otro.

─ ¡Detenga el auto! ─Gritó cuando no pudo soportar más el frío.

En su fuero interno algo le dijo que aquello tan sólo era una pesadilla, que quizá estaba dormido en el aeropuerto, o que quizá estaba dormido en su hogar. En su fuero interno deseaba descubrir cómo era posible que dentro de un coche pudiera hacer un frío como aquel.

─ Que detenga el auto, he dicho. ─Dijo él, con voz firme pero temblando.

El hombre hizo oídos sordos y sin poder soportarlo más, Gregoire se abalanzó sobre él. Cuando llevó sus manos al volante, sobre las del hombre, notó los huesos fríos bajo la piel. Profirió un bramido y sacudió al tipo; no le había visto el rostro, y no se lo vio cuando el auto comenzó a dar vueltas.

El hombre decía cosas en una lengua que no comprendió y el auto se sacudía, los cristales se reventaron y los vidrios volaron en todas direcciones, algunos lograron cortar la piel descubierta del rubio, pero este no se quejó.

Pronto logró hacer a un lado al tipo y en su último empujón al hombre, le vio el rostro: demacrado, de ojos negros que parecían sin vida, la piel era pálida y parecía que los pómulos romperían aquella capa de fino pellejo.

Ambos se mostraron aterrados al verse, el coche dio una última sacudida y chocó contra una valla, el hombre salió despedido por el parachoques, mientras Gregoire caía sobre el asiento del conductor, haciéndose daño con el volante y los vidrios rotos. Trató de levantarse, pero se mareó y el olor a sangre le hizo sentir arcadas. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se cerraban.

Entonces perdió el conocimiento.

Despertó cuando escuchó un golpe, seguido de otro y otro. Mientras dormía veía las imágenes de sus pesadillas, pero esta vez no se sintió intimidado, nervioso o aterrado, todo se le hizo normal de una manera extraña.

La cabeza le pesaba y cuando se incorporó todo le dio una vuelta, más sin embargo se aferró al volante y tomó aire, antes de empujar la puerta del coche y salir tosiendo, sintiendo su temperatura corporal subir y el oxígeno llenar sus pulmones de forma abrupta. Calló de bruces sobre un montón de hojas secas y se sacudió los cristales rotos.

No estaba muy asustado y agradeció su inteligencia emocional por ello, sólo estaba aturdido y algo preocupado por lo ocurrido. Aquello era, sin duda alguna, una de esas cosas que debían entrar en lo inexplicable, era casi obligatorio que esos hechos entraran en lo inexplicable.

Se sorprendió al notar que no tenía más que un par de magulladuras y heridas por los vidrios rotos. Suspiró y se movió hacia el coche, buscando al hombre. Cuál fue su sorpresa al verle de pie frente al auto, moviendo entre sus huesudos dedos algo…

─Mierdaaaa. ─Bramó Gregoire, saltando hacia atrás al ver al hombre correr hacía él con lo que parecía una espada.

El rubio corrió y rodeó el coche, dando una rápida mirada al lugar: más naturaleza, más árboles, una casa a lo lejos, un caballo. Antes de ver más, se vio obligado a evadir el golpe de la espada, el metal chocó contra la puerta dañada del auto y allí se quedó incrustrada; el desnutrido hombre no lograba arrancar el arma de aquel lugar y Gregoire aprovechó aquello para lanzarse sobre el hombre y tomarlo del cuello de la vieja camisa, alzándolo del suelo y haciendo que la espalda diera contra la puerta del auto.

El hombre gruñó y un puño de Gregoire le hizo berrear, pero no fue de dolor, Gregoire se movió rápidamente y fue a dar otro golpe cuando notó que de una especie de cinturón, aquel tipo sacaba un largo cuchillo.

─Te voy a…

Iba golpearlo tan fuerte en la garganta que le haría añicos la tráquea, pero se vio obligado a no hacer nada cuando del techo del coche surgieron un par de manos que tomaron al hombre y lo hicieron gritar, un cuchillo similar al del atacante apareció en escena y se hundió en la espalda del huesudo taxista que cayó en el suelo, inerte y sangrante.

Gregoire se separó del auto y miró al dueño de las manos. Sin querer, sin poder evitarlo, se sorprendió: delgado, de brillantes ojos azules, rostro delgado y altos pómulos, labios pequeños y llenos y esas orejas que ni el cabello ligeramente largo lograba cubrir.

─Amigo mío, te he vuelto a salvar. ─Murmuró el de cabello oscuro.

Gregoire no comprendió el comentario y se alejó más del auto. Estaba anonadado, había visto ese chico, y no le sorprendía para nada saber que él le había ayudado, le sorprendió verlo, saber que existía y no era parte de sus pesadillas. Y sin saber porque, Gregoire solo sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con desgana.

─Pude haberlo hecho solo. ─Soltó y vio como el delgado y alto joven se bajaba del techo del auto y se sacudía las manos, dejando el cuchillo sobre el capo del auto, parecía asqueado de tocar esa arma. ─Y no soy tu amigo.

─Aquí vamos de nuevo. Ahora te diré si te crees el rey y tú me…

─Cállate. ─No pudo evitar decir Gregoire, demasiado aturdido para escuchar al joven.

─Oh, no me sorprende, sire. ─El muchacho sonrió con ironía.

─ ¿Eh? Y no soy ningún rey… Ni siquiera sé de quién soy hijo. ─Dijo, y cerró la boca de sopetón al escucharse. ─ ¿Quién eres?

"¿Qué haces fuera de mi mente?" fue lo que quiso decir, pero rápidamente logró decir una frase más normal. El joven le miró a los ojos unos segundos y se mordió el labio. Gregoire casi notó una expresión melancólica en él.

─Soy… Merlín. ─Fue lo único que dijo el castaño, dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacía el otro lado de la desolada carretera, sin mirar ni una vez a Gregoire.

El rubio le miró y al ver el cuerpo del hombre, se desesperó un poco. Él mismo había pensado en matarle pero ahora que todo estaba tranquilo sintió algo de culpa, aunque aquel hombre le había atacado sin más.

Se alejó del cuerpo y miró a Merlín que se mezclaba con la oscuridad de la noche por las ropas oscuras. ¿Quién era él? Era Merlín, el nombre se le hacía familiar, pero desconocido, era como si lo hubiera dicho mil veces, pero como si jamás lo hubiera dicho en realidad.

─Merlín… Como el de los cuentos. ─susurró; al escucharse mencionar aquel nombre por vez primera le sonó más como "Merlen" que como Merlín.

Echando una última mirada al cuerpo inerte del desnutrido hombre, Gregoire se movió de prisa hacia la parte de atrás del auto, buscó su pequeña valija y luego caminó hacia el delgado joven de las grandes orejas. No podía quedarse solo allí, sin ayuda y sabiendo lo que acababa de suceder, además se prometió no volver a tomar un taxi en su vida.

─Soy Gregoire, a propósito. ─Dijo cuando estuvo a unos diez metros de Merlín.

─ Pues es más bonito Arthur. ─Soltó Merlín con ese acento particular suyo.

Gregoire quiso decirle que él debía saber dónde estaba un Arthur, pues él era Merlín, pero prefirió no decir nada y caminar tras el imberbe muchacho que, luego de un par de pazos, casi se tropezó con un montículo de rocas.


	2. Capítulo Dos: Desconocido

Hola de nuevo. Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de la historia que sigue con el final de Merlín en al televisión.

Ya la trama está tomando vida en mi grandiosa imaginación y espero plasmarla, haré que Arthur vuelva a tener su trono real como debe ser.

Siento los errores, noté que en el primer capítulo escribí "Calló" en vez de "Cayó." Lo siento por ello, pasa que odio leer lo que escribo y prefiero escribir y subirlo y luego leer así que no corrijo. Esto no pone espacios entre párrafos, así que si en el primer capítulo hubieron partes sin sentido, fue culpa de la página.

Recuerdo que los personajes no son mío, son de la BBC. Espero les guste y lo disfruten, bienvenidos sean sus follows y comentarios (Noté que se puede comentar, oh sí.)

Si tienen sugerencias sobre qué debería meter en la trama, me dicen, así me ayudan también.

Oh, algo más ¿Saben que la BBC sacará una serie llamada Atlantis? Se dice que será el "remplazo" se Merlín. Come on! Merlín no puede ser reemplazado. Ya ya.

Lean y disfruten. Buen día/tarde/noche. Gracias por los comentarios en el primer capítulo, si pueden pasen la voz sobre mis fics. Y a quien dijo que conocía el personaje de Gregoire Morrison: Gregoire existe no sólo en los fics, sólo que no ha encontrado a su Merlín (?). LOL.

Hasta dentro de unos días.

{Slash en otra oportunidad. AU.}

* * *

─ ¿Vives aquí? ─La voz de Gregoire salió de pronto, hacía frío y se mantenía bien agarrado a su abrigo, pensando que en cualquier momento volvería a estar a punto de congelarse. Miró la pequeña casa, o mejor dicho: cabaña. Cerca a los pies de una montaña, rodeada pasto verde, árboles teñidos de naranja y un pequeño estanque, había una pequeña cabaña que parecía bastante vieja por su estructura, sin embargo, se veía cuidadosamente pintada por fuera.

El rubio vio el gesto de Merlín cuando preguntó, él no quiso ofenderle. Gregor, como le gustaba ser llamado, estaba muy acostumbrado a la ciudad, a edificios y casas, no a cabañas, de hecho poco le agradaban las zonas verdes, sentía que tanto oxigeno limpio le iba a matar.

─Si esperas un castillo, lo siento, pasaron de moda hace mucho. ─Sentenció Merlín, con ironía pero sonriendo cual niño travieso.

─Pues… David Beckham tiene una imitación del castillo de Buckingham…

─ ¿Quién es ese David? ─Masculló Merlín, abriendo la puerta de la cabaña.

─Es… ¿Quién eres tú? ─Una risa baja brotó de los labios del rubio. Merlín entró a la cabaña y Gregoire, dando una última mirada a sus espaldas, entró. Sabía que no debía irse con un desconocido, a pesar de que Merlín parecía imberbe y delgado a comparación suya, él no se podía arriesgar.

─Soy Merlín, ya te dije. ─Dijo el castaño, encendiendo las luces del lugar.

Ante los ojos de Gregoire apareció el bonito y acogedor interior de la cabaña, todo estaba organizado, había estantes de caoba pulida llenos de libros y otros objetos; un gran comedor; adornos que se le hicieron interesantes y todo estaba tan limpio y brillante que no pudo evitar sentir que él jamás dejaría ni su habitación así de reluciente.

─Eres Merlín, sí. ─Masculló, dejando la maleta cerca de la puerta y acercándose a un estante lleno de objetos que se le hicieron raros: Una especie de triangulo compuesto por tres ruedas que parecían vórtices; un corazón de cristal que parecía contener una sustancia azul; dagas, anillos… Algo llamó la atención de Gregoire, un pequeño anillo que no tenía piedras, de hecho no era un anillo como tal, tenía el grabado de un dragón, como el escudo de Gales… Era un sello. Lo miró unos segundos y luego a Merlín que estaba a su lado, sonriente. ─ ¿Qué…? ─Lo miró unos segundos, enarcando las cejas y frunciendo la nariz.

─Nada, Gargori. ─Sonrió el delgado.

─ ¿Cómo me has llamado? ─Gregoire miró con recelo al muchacho. ─Es Gregoire, se dice Greigoir… No Gargori… ─Colocando los ojos en blanco, se dio vuelta, acercándose a un sofá, pero no se sentó, sentía que era ya demasiado grosero como para sentarse sin permiso. ─Además, ¿Qué clase de nombre es Merlín? ¿Tus padres estaban locos?

La expresión de Merlín cambió, su infantil sonrisa se borró y pareció ensombrecerse. Dejó caer la mirada, negó y se volvió hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina. Gregoire en ese momento supo que acababa de meter la pata, apretó los labios y no dijo nada. No debió hablarle de esa manera, no era su culpa tener un nombre tan… Particular, y quizá el tema de sus padres fuera difícil para él.

"Menudo idiota estás hecho, Gregoire." Se dijo, para él desde hacía dos meses el tema de sus padres había pasado a ser doloroso también.

─No quise decir eso. ─Soltó de pronto, volviéndose hacia el joven. ─Quiero decir… Te llamas como el de los cuentos.

Una carcajada brotó de los labios de Merlín, quien sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia el rubio. Gregor lo miró y sonrió un poco, Merlín parecía agradable, desaliñado pero agradable. Y viéndole en aquel momento, reparó en las ropas que el chico llevaba: jeans que parecían tener muchos usos, sin embargo estaban limpios, zapatos bajos, una camiseta que le quedaba una talla más grande, y una chaqueta beige. No combinaba, para nada, pero a Gregoire ese estilo bohemio le pareció interesante, sobre todo por el pañuelo que llevaba atado a la muñeca. Quizá era un hippie o algo de eso.

─Y tú te llamas… Gregoire… Como… ─Merlín frunció los labios. ─ ¿Conocías a Gregor von Parker?

Gregoire lo miró extrañado, en su vida había oído ese nombre.

─No…

─Pues yo tampoco. ─Merlín se hundió de hombros y rió, Gregoire parpadeó varias veces antes de reír también. ─Oye…

─¿Si, Merlín? Joder… Es raro llamar a alguien por ese nombre. ─Sonrió avergonzado.

Merlín hizo un gesto con la mano, prácticamente le disculpaba por eso. Se acercó a él y Gregoire lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Quedaron frente a frente y el rubio notó como el otro parecía tensarse y morderse el labio ligeramente. Se miraron a los ojos y Gregoire quiso preguntarle de nuevo por qué estaba fuera de su mente. Merlín había existido antes de conocerle, él le había visto en su mente muchas veces, y verle ahora era algo difícil de digerir, le tenía tan cerca y parecía inocente que no pudo evitar alzar una mano, acariciar uno de sus altos pómulos y mirar los ojos brillantes y claros.

La piel era suave y los dedos de Gregoire quisieron tocar más de su rostro. Sonreía sin darse de cuenta y los ojos de Merlín se cerraron, comenzaba a respirar agitado, y el rubio tan solo le miraba, le sentía…

¿Qué hacía?

Retiró su mano de pronto, miró a Merlín con recelo y sacudió la cabeza varias veces, se sintió anonadado e incluso… No, no se sintió asqueado. Pero sintió que acababa de hacer algo indebido. Él jamás había tocado a otro hombre y hacerlo con un perfecto desconocido se le antojó vergonzoso y abusador, además de extraño.

Se sonrojó de vergüenza y su semblante se endureció.

─Lo siento… ─Murmuró.

Merlín lo miró y notó como sus ojos parecían perder el brillo y su sonrisa fue una línea que no le transmitió mucha felicidad.

─Descuida… Quería decirte que estás herido. ─Dijo Merlín. ─Será mejor que te sane esas…

─Mierda. ─Gregoire recordó que tenía cortaduras en las mejillas, el cuello y estaba golpeado en varias partes, más se sorprendió cuando sintió un punzante dolor en el brazo derecho, llevó una mano a aquel lugar y palpó la piel, la chaqueta estaba rota y al verse los dedos supo que tenía un largo corte que sangraba.

En ese momento se sintió débil. Si había logrado estar en pie, tan normal y campante, había sido por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas producto del accidente y del ataque del desnutrido hombre. Ahora el efecto de la hormona se le estaba pasando y sintió el dolor de las heridas, así como el cansancio y las emociones, todo de una vez, en una sola tanda que le hizo perder el equilibrio, pero Merlín estaba allí y le tomó por los brazos.

Pero Gregoire siempre había sido duro y a pesar de su estado, se soltó del joven y le miró como si estuviera ebrio, negó y sonrió un poco.

─Yo puedo solo. ─Dio un paso atrás y se comenzó a sacar la chaqueta, comenzaba a sentir calor y temió que fuera fiebre y que la herida se le estuviera infectando.

Una vez logró sacarse la chaqueta, se miró los brazos y supo que la única herida aparentemente grave, estaba en su brazo derecho, por la parte posterior, así que sólo lograba tocar aquella zona.

Entre tanto, Merlín miraba a Gregoire y trataba de mantener la distancia, el rubio lo sabía y le agradeció en silencio por aquello.

─Deberías darte un baño. ─Sugirió Merlín.

─Primero debería limpiarme las heridas. ─Murmuró, esperando que las heridas del rostro no fueran profundas.

─Si te limpias las heridas y te echas algún ungüento o algo, al bañarte te vas a quitar todo eso y no surtirá efecto, Arthur. ─Dijo Merlín, moviéndose hacia él y tomándole por un brazo. En ese momento, Gregoire le miró con el ceño fruncido y le agarró el brazo.

─ ¿Cómo me has llamado? ─Exclamó, y su voz volvió a sonar normal, sin la tranquilidad del adolorido.

Merlín se separó de Gregoire, casi empujándolo y se pasó una mano por el rostro, luego se sacudió un poco y antes de preocupar al rubio, sonrió.

─Has estado hablando de los cuentos y recordaba esas historias y… Bueno, me confundí. ─Y volvió a sonreír.

Gregoire asintió y se estiró un poco.

─Dime dónde está el baño. ─Dijo. ─Tienes razón, luego limpio las heridas…

─Yo me encargo de eso. ─Puntualizó Merlín. ─ Además, viendo esto… ─Tomó el brazo derecho de Gregoire y observó la herida. ─ Necesitas puntos y dudo mucho que puedas dártelos tú.

El rubio no se sintió demasiado deseoso de discutir y asintió sin decir nada más. Pronto Merlín le conducía por otro pasillo, y Gregoire sintió que la cabaña era más grande de lo que parecía por dentro.

Iban lado a lado por el pasillo y a pesar de que Gregoire caminaba sin problemas, parecía que Merlín quería llevarle del brazo para que no se cayera.

─Estoy bien, estoy bien. ─Decía Gregoire, no era cierto, pero tampoco mentira. ─ No tienes que preocuparte… Me has ayudado mucho…. Aunque, repito, habría podido con el tipo…

─Tu solo, sí, lo sé, lo sé. ─Bufó Merlín.

─Bien. ─Al final del pasillo había una puerta y Gregoire supuso que era la del baño, la abrió y buscó el apagador de la luz. Cuando la habitación se llenó de luz, confirmó que aquel era el baño. ─Bien… Ahora…

─ ¿Si? ─Merlín lo miró, llevaba una toalla sobre un hombro.

─Merlín… ─Gregoire lo miró como quien acaba de escuchar una idiotez. ─ Me quiero bañar. ─Señaló la toalla.

─ ¿Qué?

─Bañar, ducharme, lavarme… Y quiero la toalla. ─Colocó los ojos en blanco.

Merlín miró la toalla sobre su hombro y rió con fuerza, sonrojándose.

─Oh, sí, sí. ─Miró a Gregoire y a pesar de parecerle estúpido, este no pudo evitar reír.

─Vaya que eres tonto. ─Dijo con sinceridad. ─No es por ofender…

─Es uno de mis encantos. ─Una radiante sonrisa hizo acto de presencia en el jovial rostro de Merlín.

¿Por qué sonríe tanto? Se preguntó Gregoire, parecía contraído de cierto modo, los ojos claros de Merlín lucían más expresivos que sus palabras, y ese par de orbes brillantes no lucían como tontos ni felices. Parecían… Melancólicos y Gregoire se interesó más, preguntándose porqué sonreía tanto.

─Bien… ─Murmuró Gregoire, ahora teniendo la toalla, fue a entrar al baño. ─Ya salgo.

Y cerró la puerta de un golpazo.

* * *

Cuando Gregoire estuvo limpio se maldijo por no haber llevado ropa limpia consigo al baño, no quería colocarse de nuevo la camiseta sudada, la chaqueta hecha jirones y los jeans sucios. A pesar de no querer salir solo con la toalla anudada a la cintura frente a Merlín, eso hizo. No comprendió ese escrúpulo suyo, en los vestidores del gimnasio siempre debía verse en paños menores con sus demás compañeros, no sería nada nuevo.

Salió con la toalla anudada a la cintura y cargando las ropas sucias en los brazos. Caminó hasta la sala de estar donde se encontró con Merlín mirando algunas cosas sobre una mesa. Al acercarse vio que aquellas eran las cosas que usaría para sanarle las heridas: gasas, algodones, alcohol, agua oxigenada, aguja e hilo de sutura…

Gregoire se había visto el rostro en el espejo del baño, la herida más "grave" era una cortadura que le cruzaba la ceja derecha y la frente, sin embargo no era profunda. Las demás heridas eran rasguños.

Notó que Merlín se tensaba y sonrió, esperando no asustarle.

─ ¿Quién tiene hilo de suturas en casa? ─Dijo Gregoire, en tono burlesco.

Merlín se volvió y su mirada mantuvo la de los ojos claros de Gregoire. El rubio pudo notar cierto rubor en las mejillas del delgado Merlín, lo que le hizo sentir un poco incómodo. Secándose la garganta hizo que Merlín le prestara atención una vez más.

─Trabajé de enfermero… ─Murmuró Merlín.

─ ¿De verdad? ─Una risa suave brotó de la boca de Gregoire, no quería ser grosero, pero Merlín parecía demasiado distraído para ser enfermero. ─Lo que sea, espero que me cosas bien…

─Debería coserte la boca…

Gregoire lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y antes de que alguno dijera nada, se sentó en un sofá, mirando todo a su alrededor una vez, tratando de dejar expuesto su brazo herido para que Merlín tuviera mejor acceso al mismo.

El castaño no se hizo de rogar y comenzó a humedecer algodones con el agua oxigenada primero, manteniendo la boca del frasco lejos de la mota de algodón, al ver aquel cuidadoso acto, Gregoire comprendió que las palabras de Merlín eran ciertas.

Las heridas del rostro del rubio fueron las primeras en sentir el escozor del agua oxigenada. Gregoire no decía nada, se dejaba hacer, notando la mirada del muchacho en su cara. Los ojos del uno y del otro se encontraron de cuando en cuando, y siempre era Merlín quien desviaba sus grandes y expresivos ojos, colocando entonces el algodón húmedo en alguna herida y haciendo que el rubio colocara los ojos en blanco al sentir ese contacto.

Pronto vino el algodón humedecido en alcohol, y aquel hizo arder la piel expuesta de Gregoire, haciéndole apretar los labios levemente. Luego de unos minutos en silencio, notó que Merlín estaba muy callado. Sí, no le conocía hasta aquella particular noche, no obstante, parecía que Merlín era esa clase de chicos que podía estar horas hablando sin parar y que ahora estuviera callado hizo que Gregoire se impacientara un poco, además no le agradaban los silencios llenos de tensión.

─ ¿Pasa algo, Merlín? ─Quiso saber y de nuevo escuchó como pronunciaba el nombre del delgado joven, y volvió a sonarle a "Merleen."

A pesar de haber sonado amable, Merlín no respondió, tan sólo se dedicó a terminar de sanar las heridas del rostro de Gregoire y luego, tomando una silla baja, a comenzar a limpiar la zona de la herida del brazo del rubio.

El silencio volvió a adherirse a ellos como una cobija, haciendo que Gregoire mirara al otro lado de la sala de estar, mientras Merlín se dedicaba a pasar el algodón impregnado de alcohol por la herida. El delgado le estaba siendo indiferente y eso hizo que Gregoire se tensara, irritado y disgustado.

Gregoire prefirió dejar de pensar en la indiferencia de Merlín, igual era un desconocido que estaba haciendo mucho, quizá demasiado por él.

Debía explicarle a sus padres que estaba en Gales, y tratar de volver a Bristol lo más pronto posible, en unos cuantos días comenzaba el tercer semestre de Leyes y no podía dejar la carrera. Y a pesar de no estar muy preocupado, pensó en el tipo muerto… Cuando la policía descubriera el cadáver Gregoire iba a estar en serios problemas. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo se iba a defender? Si bien estaba claro que el hombre era quién quería matarle y él sólo se defendió, pero no podría explicar el accidente en la carretera ni cómo el hombre estaba vivo luego de salir volando por el parabrisas, de hecho, sin poder explicar eso, no podía explicar cómo le mató. Aunque él no le mató, había sido Merlín…

Y de nuevo pensaba en Merlín. El muchacho sólo le había ayudado, pero él había sido el asesino y sin haber sido herido por el hombre, no podría decirse que fue en defensa propia, ni siquiera conocía a Gregoire, aquello había sido, ciertamente, un homicidio.

Se mordió el labio al sentir la punta de la aguja penetrar en su carne, cerró los ojos un segundo y tragó aire. Por lo menos aquello le sacó de sus inconexos pensamientos. No quiso inmiscuirse más en aquellos pensamientos, y volvió a mirar a Merlín, quien mantenía sus ojos fijos en la herida que cosía con cuidado. A pesar de estar concentrado, los ojos de Merlín volvieron a parecerle melancólicos a Gregoire, no pudo evitar morderse la lengua para no hablar. Aquello no funcionó.

─Oye, Merlín, ¿Qué pasa? ─Volvió a preguntar, tratando de sonar más amable si era posible.

El muchacho alzó los ojos y miró a Gregoire, y mirándole, dio una puntada en la herida, cosiendo sin mayor problema. Pero volvió a bajar la mirada casi inmediatamente y un minuto después estaba cubriendo la herida del rubio con una gaza. Cuando hubo finalizado su trabajo, se puso en pie y comenzó a organizar los objetos usados.

Si algo no le gustaba a Gregoire era sentirse ignorando. Su orgullo era demasiado y pensó en que quizá Merlín había caído en la cuenta de estar ayudando a un perfecto desconocido que tal vez había provocado al taxista o peor, era quien quería matar al taxista y Merlín se había metido. Fuera lo que fuera, Gregoire comenzó a sentir el enojo ir en aumento y a pesar de estar cansado y dolorido, se levantó del sofá, agarrándose de la toalla fue hasta su maleta que seguía cerca de la puerta. Ambos se daban la espalda, y en silencio y con movimientos bruscos, Gregoire abrió su valija y sacó un pantalón y una camiseta limpias, además de unos calzoncillos.

Cuando se colocó de pie sintió como su cuerpo rozaba el brazo recién suturado. Se quejó y llevó automáticamente una mano a la zona herida, dejando que la toalla mal anudada cayera de su cuerpo. Se sopló el brazo como si pudiera alcanzar la herida, y luego sintió la mirada de Merlín.

Mierda. "Estás desnudo, idiota."

Se dio vuelta rápidamente, tapándose la entrepierna con la camiseta y sonrojándose al ver los abiertos ojos de Merlín, pidiendo disculpas con la mirada, se dirigió al pasillo, fuera de la vista del castaño se colocó rápidamente las ropas y volvió a por la ropa sucia que metió en la maleta y por sus botas que se calzó sin dudarlo.

─Bien… ─Murmuró, tomando la manija de la maleta y dirigiéndose a la puerta. ─Merlín, ha sido un gusto…

─ ¿Qué? ─Le cortó Merlín, mirándole ciertamente sorprendido.

─Me voy…

─No… Pero…

─ ¿Pero qué? ─Gregoire no pudo evitar demostrar su enojo. ─Te pregunté si pasaba algo y no has respondido. Supongo que está bien, has hecho mucho por mí…

─Entonces estás molesto porque piensas que te ignoraba. ─Volvió a atajarle Merlín, dejando ver una ligera sonrisa al hablar.

Gregoire casi gritó un no, pero cerró los labios de sopetón. Aquello era cierto y le pareció sin sentido ¿Cómo podía importarle tan rápido que alguien le ignorara o no? Se sintió obligado a replicarse a sí mismo por aquella manera de actuar suya que, hasta ahora, parecía algo nuevo en sí mismo.

─Como sea. ─Prefirió cortar las cosas. ─Agradezco lo que has hecho y llamaré a la policía por lo del taxista… Tranquilo, no diré tu nombre.

Merlín lo miró como quien no comprende y dio un paso hacia él, pero se detuvo antes de estar a más de un metro de Gregoire y el rubio volvió a agradecer por la distancia entre los dos.

─No te vayas. ─Fue lo que dijo Merlín.

Gregoire lo miró a los ojos y la sensación de estar haciendo las cosas mal le atacó. Sintió que al salir de aquella cabaña iba a querer no haberlo hecho, pero a la vez sintió que de quedarse allí se estaría metiendo en más problemas de los debidos. Y, joder, no podía evitar dejar de mirar los ojos de Merlín: tan claros, tan profundos. ¿Por qué no decía que sucedía? ¿Por qué debía callarlo? Si bien Gregoire no le conocía, pero si algo sucedía él podría servirle de hombro. Y siempre sonreía, de hecho ese "no te vayas" había surgido acompañado de un gesto de súplica entre sonrisa y puchero que hizo conmover la dureza del enojo de Gregoire.

─Pero es que ya has hecho…

─He hecho lo que debía, A… Gre-Gregoire. ─Dijo Merlín con tono decidido, a pesar de haberse estancado en la mención del nombre del rubio.

─Puedes llamarme Gregor. ─Afirmó el rubio. ─ Y sea como sea, agradezco tu ayuda pero creo que será mejor que vaya a buscar un hotel…

─ ¡Son las dos de la mañana, Gregor! ─Soltó con prisa, Merlín.

─Oye, deja de interrumpirme mientras hablo. ─Ciertamente Gregoire no podía dejar de ser así: expresivo y un tanto grosero. Siempre decía lo que pensaba, aunque realmente no pensaba en muchas cosas. No es que no pensara, no pensaba cosas que podría interesarles a otros.

Merlín se hundió de hombros y lo miró con esos ojos suyos.

─Sea como sea. ─Continuó Gregoire. ─Iré a un hotel, denunciaré lo ocurrido con el taxista y volveré a Bristol mañana mismo si puedo.

Gregoire lo notó. No había dicho con verdaderos deseos aquello, su voz se había hecho un murmullo y sin querer se alejó de la puerta al pensar que debía volver a Brístol, con sus padres adoptivos y sus pesadillas y hechos sin sentido.

Además notó la mirada de Merlín. Parecía triste, y sin poder evitarlo se preguntó si aquel joven viviría solo. Mirando bien a Merlín, lucía de poco menos de veintidós años, de hecho Gregoire llegó a pensar que tendría diecinueve años solamente. Pero no podía ser así, de ser enfermero debía rondar los veintidós años como mínimo, igual Enfermería no era una carrera larga.

─No te vayas. ─Repitió Merlín, Gregoire le miró y sin querer pareció preguntar por qué debía quedarse con su mirada. ─Es tarde… Y luego de lo sucedido no veo que sea seguro que salgas ahora… Puedes quedarte, hay dos habitaciones. No seas terco.

Gregoire sonrió un poco y deslizó un dedo por sus húmedos cabellos antes de mirar una vez más los ojos de Merlín.

─Ya que insistes. ─Bufó y dejó caer la valija a un lado. ─ Gracias, te prometo que mañana mismo me marcharé…

─Creí que eras un grosero que no decía gracias y le gustaba invadir casas ajenas. ─Farfulló Merlín pareciendo muy serio, pero al ver la expresión dura de Gregoire, rió. ─De nada, y no es necesario que te vayas mañana mismo.

Gregoire sonrió con un deje irónico en su expresión y se dirigió hacia el sofá del que se había levantado hacía unos minutos, tocándose la herida del brazo ciertamente interesado, le ardía pero no le dolía de sobremanera como debería ser, de hecho no comprendía como no se había quejado cuando Merlín le suturó. Quizá usó algún ungüento que funcionó como anestesia.

Mientras se tocaba distraído, Merlín se acercó a él con algo entre las manos.

─Tómate esto, te hará sentir mejor… Te puse un ungüento para que no doliera la herida del brazo, pero su efecto pasará en una hora. ─Dicho esto, le cedió una taza de algo que parecía verde o amarillo.

Merlín no pudo evitar reír al ver la mirada de duda en Gregoire.

─ ¿No moriré envenenado?

─Pues… No lo creo…

Gregoire asintió, frunciendo los labios en un gesto nervioso y burlesco.

─Ah, no crees. Bueno saberlo, eh. ─Masculló. ─Pruébalo tú antes…

─ ¿Qué? No. ─Dijo Merlín en seguida.

─Claro que sí, no quiero morir. ─Gregoire se levantó y le puso la taza de lo que fuera a Merlín en sus manos de largos dedos. ─ Anda, Merlín, toma un poco de… Té.

Merlín lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sus labios apretados.

─De nuevo tengo que… ─Murmuró.

─ ¿Cómo dices?

Merlín negó rápidamente y se llevó la taza a los labios. Gregoire le miró a los ojos y sonrió al ver como el muchacho daba un sorbo al té. Si bien estaba siendo grosero al hacer eso, no podía negar que le era divertida la situación, de ser mayor, se dijo, no habría hecho eso, pero era joven y se comportaba así porque le salía natural. Era un canalla cuando quería.

A pesar de la cara de asco del delgado joven, no parecía mareado, afiebrado o muerto, así que Gregoire tomó la taza de té entre sus dedos y sin dudarlo dio un sorbo. Joder, sabía asqueroso, pero lo bebió de golpe, pues Merlín prácticamente le empujó la taza contra los dientes y Gregoire sólo pudo abrir la boca y beber.

Una vez terminó de beber aquello, se secó la garganta varias veces seguidas, sintiendo el sabor agrio de la bebida en su paladar.

─Es la cosa más horrible que jamás he tomado. ─Admitió.

─Peor eran los remedios de Gaius. ─Dijo Merlín, tomando la taza y llevándola a la cocina.

─ ¿Quién era Gaius? ─Preguntó Gregoire, yendo tras de Merlín. Al entrar en la cocina recordó que tenía horas sin comer nada y su estómago gruñó haciendo que el sonido fuera escuchado incluso por Merlín.

─Gaius era… Mi mentor, por decirlo de algún modo. ─Merlín dejó la taza en el lavaplatos y luego se acercó a un pequeño refrigerador, buscando algo dentro del mismo. ─ Hacía remedios de todo tipo… Una vez me hizo probar uno para una… No interesa. ¿Tienes hambre? ─Bufó. ─Pero si tienes cara de estar hambriento, aunque estás algo gordo.

Al escuchar eso Gregoire se mosqueó enseguida, miró con desgana a Merlín y se cruzó de brazos. Si bien no tenía un cuerpo marcado como muchos otros, Gregoire tenía más musculo que grasa y trataba de cuidar su salud física también. Era futbolista en un equipo de Brístol, no podía permitirse ser un debilucho.

─No estoy gordo. ─Afirmó con un hilo de voz. ─ Tú estás demasiado delgado y ves a todos gordos, eso debe ser.

Merlín no dijo nada y prendió la estufa, colocando una olla con algo en la misma y tomando una tabla y un cuchillo para picar algunas cosas que luego llevó a un sartén. Gregoire miraba desde la puerta de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados y el olfato llenándose del delicioso aroma que salía de lo que fuera que el muchacho preparaba.

─Una pregunta. ─Dijo al echar una mirada a un lado de una pequeña mesa donde había varias plantas raras que nunca había visto. ─Si eres enfermero ¿Por qué me has dado de beber algo natural? Creí que los enfermeros eran fanáticos del acetaminofén.

─Un enfermero no da un tratamiento, eso es trabajo del médico. Un enfermero sólo hace que el paciente consuma el tratamiento. ─Las palabras de Merlín salieron con total tranquilidad, a la vez que movía las cosas en la sartén con una cuchara de palo. ─ Y me guío más por la medicina de la vieja escuela porque conozco de más plantas que muchos… Y me confío más de ellas que de píldoras y ampollas de medicamentos.

Gregoire asintió y le sonrió. No quiso tocar más el tema, él ignoraba bastante de medicinas, conocía vitaminas y algunos complementos para un mejor desarrollo muscular (Nada ilegal.) además de cremas para las agujetas, así como pastillas para dolores físicos o gripe, además del alcohol y el agua oxigenada, después de eso no sabía ni siquiera para que servía una ampolla de insulina.

─Huele muy bien. ─Exclamó Gregoire, era cierto, olía a especies, a salchichas y a algo más que le estaba haciendo agua la boca. ─Debería ayudarte… ─Admitió algo avergonzado y acercándose a la estufa.

─No, no. ─Rió Merlín, alzando la cuchara de palo.

El rubio bufó y miró la cuchara frente a sus ojos, lanzó un respingo.

─Y me amenazas con una cuchara… y de palo. ─Frunció la frente y asintió.

─Una vez lo hicis… Hicieron conmigo. ─Se hundió de hombros. ─ ¿Sabes qué pasó después?

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de Gregoire y él le quitó la cuchara a Merlín de la mano sin dudarlo.

─ ¿Esto?

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza a Merlín con la cuchara.

* * *

Merlín había cocinado un estofado de salchichas, calentado sopa que había asegurado era de carne de rata, acompañado con patatas a la francesa con trozos de pechuga de pollo, queso añejo y jugo de naranja, Gregoire habría preferido una coca-cola, pero no se quejó y comió todo sin chistar, Merlín realmente tenía talento en la cocina, parecía ser multifacético.

─Eres enfermero, cocinas, matas dementes… ¿Algo más que no sepa? ─Preguntó Gregoire, sonriendo y llevándose a la boca un trozo de pollo. ─Oh… ─Exclamó. ─Y eres tonto.

Una mueca apareció en el rostro de Merlín, luego dejó ver una sonrisa ladina.

─Pues… ─Dudó unos segundos y Gregoire, al mirar los ojos de Merlín, notó de nuevo la melancolía en ellos, pero él sonreía y hablaba tan suelto que comenzó a pensar que eran impresiones suyas. ─Soy bueno soportando idiotas.

Gregoire lo miró de reojo y rió, dando un sorbo a su jugo de naranja y sacudiendo la cabeza.

─Entonces ya has atendido a otro idiota. ─Frunció los labios y miró de hito en hito a Merlín. No se ofendía de ser llamado idiota, de hecho él mismo se consideraba idiota.

─Sí. ─Admitió Merlín y vio los platos vacíos de Gregoire, los agarró y se dirigió al lavaplatos a paso apresurado. ─ Se parecía a ti… Mucho, de hecho.

La voz de Merlín sonó ronca, como si decir aquello le fuera un esfuerzo. Gregoire le miró y terminó de comer lo que quedaba de sus patatas y su pechuga y llevó el último plato sucio al lavaplatos, encontrándose con la mirada de Merlín perdida en los platos que apenas y frotaba con la esponja.

─Hey… ¿Qué pasa, Merlín? ─Gregoire esperó que esta vez respondiera, le gustaba ayudar, él sabía que era bueno en ello. Pero también era fácil de irritar y si Merlín le volvía a ignorar, comenzaría a reprocharse haberse quedado en su casa, aunque quizá fuera demasiado cerrado y no hablara de sus cosas con cualquiera, sí, quizá esa era una opción.

─Nada… ─Dijo Merlín, para tranquilidad de Gregoire. ─ Te pareces mucho a… Ese idiota, es todo. ─Rió un poco y comenzó a fregar con más ahínco los platos.

Gregoire llevó el otro plato bajo el agua, empujando con su cintura a Merlín para ayudarle a lavar los pocos platos, era lo menos que podría hacer por él.

─Vale. ¿Ese era al que has llamado Gaius? ─Dijo Gregoire, quitándole la esponja de las manos a Merlín y pasándola por su plato.

─Gaius… ─Merlín rió con fuerza. ─ Gaius era como mi padre, el idiota era… Era… Otro.

Gregoire asintió y quitó los restos al plato que secó con un pañuelo de cocina y dejó sobre la mesa donde había comido.

─ ¿Y dónde está Gaius? ─Comenzó a interesarse. ─Digo… ¿Acaso vives solo? ¿Y tus padres?

Las preguntas salieron sin ser pensadas y Gregoire pensó que había hecho mal al preguntar aquello, pues Merlín volvió a mostrar una expresión ausente, estaba vez mientras secaba los platos que él había lavado.

─No… ─Dijo luego de casi dos minutos de tortuoso silencio. ─ No están… Vivo solo… Todos… ─Suspiró y colocó los platos sobre el plato lavado por Gregoire, llevándolos a un estante pequeño al fondo de la cocina. Gregoire notó que el castaño rehuía de su mirada. ─Todos han muerto. ─Se secó las manos en los jeans y se dio vuelta, mirando a Gregoire. ─ Todos murieron ya hace mucho.

Gregoire lo miró, sintió que su corazón se apretaba. La voz de Merlín había decendido hasta ser casi un susurro y entonces comprendió porque sus ojos se veían tan tristes y porque sonreía tanto. "Los que más sonríen, son quienes más sufren" le habían dicho una vez, y comenzó a pensar que así era al ver a Merlín. Aunque podría ser que no sufría ya por la muerte de sus seres queridos, sino por algo más.

No se interesó mucho en las razones del joven para tener sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que parecían desear surgir. No quiso tocar más el tema e hizo algo que pocas veces había hecho, algo que le habría gustado que hicieran con él cuando supo que sus padres no eran sus padres realmente. Abrazó a Merlín.

Sus brazos rodearon al delgado muchacho y le estrecharon contra su pecho, el rostro de Merlín enseguida se colocó cerca del cuello de Gregoire, y este sintió la nariz rozar su piel, estremeciéndose por aquel roce.

Merlín no sollozaba, pero Gregoire supo que lloraba al ver como se sacudía entre sus brazos y como le respondía al abrazo con fuerza, aferrándose a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello. A pesar de no conocerlo, a pesar de no saber nada de él, Gregoire sintió que debía abrazarle hasta que dejara de llorar, abrazarle y prometerle que todo estaría bien.

Recordó entonces uno de sus sueños, uno donde salía Merlín. Gregoire le había buscado desesperadamente luego de perderle en una batalla, y cuando le encontró sintió que por fin todo estaba bien, Merlín corrió hacia él con el rostro lleno de barro y le abrazó, o más bien Gregoire le abrazó, deseando no soltarle, esperando que Merlín no volviera a alejarse.

Y ahora le abrazaba así. Había cerrado los ojos y esperaba que al abrirlos no hubiera perdido la noción del tiempo una vez más, pero no sucedió. Esta vez se encontró con Merlín entre sus brazos y notaba como el agarre del joven se iba deshaciendo.

─Lo siento. ─Susurró Merlín, refregándose la nariz y los ojos con la manga de su camiseta. ─Es solo que… Lo siento. ─Se mordió el labio ligeramente.

─No, descuida, te entiendo, Merlín. ─Admitió, desacomodándole los cabellos.

─ ¿De verdad? ─Parecía sorprendido.

─Sí.

Si bien Gregoire había abrazado a Merlín porque le pareció mal dejarle sufrir en silencio cuando sus ojos deseaban dejar salir las lágrimas. Pero a la final, ambos deseaban ese abrazo, quizá Gregoire más que Merlín. Ambos se habían abrazado, y a pesar del silencio de Gregoire, ese simple abrazo le hizo sentir mejor, como si se desahogara.

─Gracias, Merlín. ─Sonrió Gregoire, sintiendo ya la pesadez del sueño y el dolor del cuerpo.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Por todo… Por haber llegado en el momento correcto y por… Por ser bueno conmigo. ─Le dijo con sinceridad.

Merlín sonrió mientras le dirigía hacia el pasillo de las alcobas. Ambos estaban frente a una puerta y se miraban a los ojos.

─Es mi trabajo. ─Dijo con voz suave Merlín. ─ No tienes que agradecer.

Gregoire quiso preguntar porque decía aquello, no debía ser su trabajo, o quizá era el trabajo de todos los enfermeros. Pero no se sintió con ánimos de hacer más preguntas tenía sueño y cuando la puerta de la alcoba estuvo abierta y vio la cama, casi corrió hacia ella y se lanzó en la misma sin dudarlo.

Esa noche durmió tranquilo y sin pesadillas.


	3. Capítulo Tres: La Marca de la Locura

Capítulo Tres:

Nota del Autor:

Perdón por la tardanza, es sólo que tengo clases y me la paso estudiando(?). No del todo, pero soy demasiado distraído.

Tenía días pensando el capítulo, y aquí está. Sé que voy rápido y que no parece muy fluido, pero no escribo este fic como si fuera una de mis historias originales, así que no importa mucho. Jaja.

Gracias por sus reviews, aprecio sus comentarios, aunque las críticas también son bienvenidas. Espero les guste este capítulo y espero no tardar mucho por el cuarto.

* * *

El sol se colaba por la ventana medio abierta, lanzando sus rayos sobre la alcoba, alzando motas de polvo por aquí y por allá, así como rozando el rostro del rubio que dormía, cuan largo era, sobre la cómoda cama de una plaza, aún con las ropas con las que se había acostado, aunque ahora sin las botas.

A pesar de sentir la luz del sol cerca a sus parpados, además del agradable calor en su piel, no se alejó de la misma y siguió dormido, sintiéndose tranquilo como pocas veces luego de dos meses. El placer de dormir comenzaba a irse, alejándose como un ave asustada. Se removió un tanto inquieto, sintiendo algo más cayendo sobre su rostro, no sólo la luz del sol, era algo más.

Su mano fue a su rostro, como arco reflejo, y a pesar de estar oculto en el interior de su conciencia, allí donde va la mente cuando se duerme, sintió algo líquido en sus dedos, se preguntó que podría ser, sin embargo prefirió ignorar aquello y seguir dormido.

Pero entonces escuchó algo: primero un suave bramido, que antes de darse cuenta, fue un fuerte ¿rugido? No, no… Un relincho.

Gregoire se levantó de la cama de sopetón, su cabeza golpeándose con la contra ventana. El dolor del golpe le hizo caer de nuevo sobre la cama, lanzando un bramido, casi un grito. Se volvió a incorporar y trastabilló al ver un hocico en la ventana, de hecho era un gran hocico, acompañado por un par de ojos negros y dos orejas puntiagudas que se alzaban a cada lado de la delgada cabeza.

─ ¡Un caballo! ─Casi gritó, notando el hilillo de baba que caía por un lado de la boca del animal.

Mientras miraba el caballo y se sobaba la frente una última vez, la puerta de la alcoba se abrió y Merlín entró a paso rápido, chocándose con la espalda de Gregoire. El rubio se volvió y lo agarró por los hombros, echándolo hacía un lado y señalándole al animal que se asomaba por la ventana.

─ ¡Un caballo! ─Dijo, con voz ronca. ─ Un maldito caballo ha metido su… Cabeza por la ventana.

Merlín miró el caballo y luego al muchacho que mostraba una expresión entre anonadado y disgustado. Sin embargo, al castaño aquello le pareció gracioso y sólo pudo soltar una suave carcajada, dejando caer el candelabro que había tomado para matar a quien fuera que quisiera hacerle daño a Gregoire.

─Sí… Metió su cabeza por la ventana. ─Masculló Merlín, en un tono socarrón que no pudo evitar.

─Sí, y me ha babeado. ─Soltó Gregoire, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano las babas del caballo que tenía por el rostro y el cabello. Miró reír a Merlín y enarcó las cejas. ─ ¿De qué te ríes? No le veo lo gracioso.

─Yo sí. ─Admitió el delgado joven.

─Merlín… ─Colocó una de sus fuertes manos en un hombro del interpelado. ─ Es-un-caballo. ─Murmuró la frase, dejando salir las palabras con dureza, casi entre dientes.

El castaño alzó una ceja y miró al caballo de reojo, luego a Gregoire y su mano en su hombro, sonrió por ambas cosas y frunció entonces los labios.

─Oh… Había jurado que era un grifo. Gracias por…

─ ¿Qué es un grifo? ─Gregoire colocó los ojos en blanco y se alejó de Merlín, moviéndose hacia el caballo que parecía mirarlos atentamente. El pelaje del animal era marrón, con una mancha blanca que le recorría desde la nariz hasta los ojos, haciéndose más delgada al rozar las orbitas de los mismos. ─Me has dado un susto… ─Murmuró al caballo, el cual resopló. ─ ¿Cómo has llegado, muchacho?

─Es mío. ─Afirmó Merlín, colocándose al lado de Arthur y acariciando una oreja del animal. ─ Se llama Fréond.

Gregoire miró al delgado muchacho, enarcando una ceja y mirando un par de segundos al animal en la ventana.

─Oh vale. ─Exclamó. ─Tienes un caballo… ¿No tendrás una espada y una armadura también? ─Bufó, con ironía.

Pero Merlín no reconocía del todo el sarcasmo y la ironía, para él era difícil de ver aquello, aunque él mismo solía ser sarcástico e irónico, y sorprendió a Gregoire al responder.

─Sí, pero no Excalibur y la armadura… ─Se dio vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

─ ¿Qué? ─Gregoire lo miró con ambas cejas enarcadas. ─Joder, espero que bromees… Digo… Que raro eres Merlín.

* * *

El desayuno había estado a las nueve de la mañana, y Gregoire tragó las tostadas, la tortilla de queso y la ensalada de fruta sin dudarlo. A pesar de ser comidas simples, la sazón del castaño era innegable, y el rubio no podía evitar desear un poco más de su comida.

Gregoire estaba avergonzado, pero al recordar el asesinato del taxista, con más mente fría, se sintió preocupado, algo aterrado también. ¿Si encontraban sus huellas y le culpaban? Podía ir preso, a pesar de haber sido todo en defensa propia, no era su culpa. No obstante, había huido y aquello podía usarse en su contra.

─No pasará nada. ─Aseguró Merlín. ─ Luego comprenderás todo, Gregoire.

El rubio le miró de reojo, frunció los labios unos segundos y luego lanzó un amargo suspiro.

─No sé qué debo comprender. ─Admitió. ─Lo que sí sé es que ese hombre está muerto y su cuerpo quizá aún esté en la…

─No seas paranoico. ─Exclamó el castaño. ─Vamos a "la escena del crimen" ─Dijo enseguida, con cierto tono burlesco. ─ Verás que es como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Y entonces fueron. Merlín había insistido en llevar a Fréond, pero Gregoire sólo fue capaz de mirarle con cara de pocos amigos y salir de la cabaña sin decir nada, un tanto turbado por el comportamiento del bondadoso muchacho.

Caminaron en silencio, a diferencia de horas antes, ahora todo brillaba por la luz del sol, sin embargo, un rastro de neblina se deslizaba por entre las hojas caídas, las piedras y las raíces de los árboles.

Gregoire decidió no pensar más en el corto camino a pie hasta la carretera en la que se había encontrado con Merlín. Claro estaba, en su mente se repetían una y otra vez las imágenes de la noche pasada: El frío, él congelándose, el rostro sin expresiones y desnutrido del taxista, el coche chocando contra una cerca para mantener ovejas lejos de la calle; recordó sobre todo al hombre salir por el parabrisas, rompiendo el vidrio y cayendo en mitad de la calle. Él había caído inconsciente unos minutos y luego, al despertar, vio al hombre de pie de nuevo. Luego había sido atacado, y las heridas en su rostro y cuello, junto la de su brazo eran un eterno recordatorio. Y no podía faltar Merlín salvándole, claro que no.

El rubio llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, y cuando Merlín se detuvo, él también lo hizo, alzando la mirada hacía la calle. Entonces, no vio nada.

─ ¿Qué? ─Susurró.

Y se movió hacía la carretera, mirando la cerca, el suelo, la vegetación. No había ningún taxi estrellado en la cerca ni cadáver ¡Ni un vidrio roto!

El ver aquello, o al no ver nada, se sintió nervioso, su corazón latió descompasado y su respiración se agitó. No pudo evitar caminar un largo tramo de la carretera, tratando de ver si se habían equivocado de lugar, pero no, se veía a unos metros la vieja casa que él había visto, y todo era exactamente como la noche pasada, pero bañado con la luz del sol y sin ninguna clase de escombro, nada.

Se volvió hacía Merlín, mostrándose un tanto asustado.

─La policía se… se… ─Balbuceó.

─No. ─La voz de Merlín fue un tanto fría, se acercó al muchacho y pareció querer colocar una mano en su hombro, pues la alzó, pero enseguida la dejó caer. ─ Gregoire, no ha sido la policía. ─Su tono de voz era tranquilizador, pero parecía un tanto despreocupado a su vez.

Gregoire lo miró con recelo y negó, llevándose las manos a los rubios cabellos y echándolos hacía atrás, a la vez que apretaba los dientes.

─Pero entonces ¿Acaso fue todo imaginación mía? ¿Acaso no lo viste tú también? ─Soltó, con voz ronca. ─Joder, Merlín, que allí… ─Señaló un lugar de la carretera a unos metros suyos. ─Cayó el cuerpo del hombre que mataste… Y… Fue real. ─La voz del rubio pareció desvanecerse, a la vez que miraba los profundos y claros ojos del otro.

¿Y si estaba alucinando? ¿Si era un problema más de su dañada mente? No podía ser, esta vez tenía a Merlín de testigo, además, jamás le había pasado algo así, nunca su mente había creado una escena de ese tipo… ¿Y si Merlín sólo le seguía la cuerda?

Comenzó a sentirse furioso, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada.

─No ha sido imaginación tuya. ─Finalmente dijo Merlín. ─ Ha sucedido…

─ ¡Entonces dónde está el taxi y el cadáver! No hay ni un vidrio roto, Merlín. ─La voz del rubio salió en un tono agónico, asustado y su cuerpo parecía estremecerse por las emociones.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y Merlín, con mirada avergonzada, se acercó a él y esta vez sí colocó una mano de largos dedos en el hombro del otro, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Gregoire dejaba de sacudirse por los temblores. Se mantuvieron la mirada: La del rubio era colérica y aterrada, la del castaño era seria y comprensiva.

─No ha sido la policía. ─Afirmó Merlín. ─ Esta es una carretera demasiado vieja, mira a tu alrededor, sólo verás colinas, claros… Árboles, casas separadas las unas de las otras… Animales… ─Señaló todo lo que pudo, haciendo que Gregoire mirara. ─ La policía no se preocupa por nada de esto, hay un mapa de hace dos años que ni colocaba esta zona.

Gregoire frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Esa carretera era aledaña al aeropuerto, era obvio que debía estar en los mapas, por más deshabitada que estuviera.

─Pero… Si estamos cerca del aeropuerto, Merlín. ─Gregoire dudó unos segundos, mirando a su compañero, sintiendo aún la mano en su hombro.

─ ¿Qué? ─Merlín frunció el ceño. ─ Gregoire, estás a una hora de la parada de autobús… Y como a dos del aeropuerto más próximo, que es de helicópteros.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de sopetón y enseguida su rostro mostró una expresión de auténtico terror. Se separó de Merlín, sacudiéndose su mano y llevándose los puños a los ojos, a la vez que se colocaba de cuclillas en mitad de la calle y lanzaba un grito.

No, no. El viaje en el taxi había durado tan sólo quince minutos, o si mucho mediera hora, no podía haberse saltado todo el camino del aeropuerto a aquella carretera, no era posible aquello. Su mente no podía seguir jugándole de esa manera. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, corriendo por sus mejillas. No sollozaba, sólo eran lágrimas de rabia, de odio a lo que fuera que le estuviera sucediendo. Jadeante y lleno de ira, se levantó, dando varias vueltas y acercándose después a un árbol, golpeándolo.

─No, mierda… Por favor… Quiero estar bien, mierda. ─Mascullaba, colocando la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol y arañando la corteza.

Había estallado, todas sus emociones, el bote de sentimientos se había reventado, incapaz de contenerse más.

Era adoptado, además de eso, se estaba volviendo loco. Su mente actuaba sin su control, haciéndole dormir mientras sucedían cosas a su alrededor de lo que ni siquiera se daba de cuenta. Tal vez todo era parte de su imaginación y ni siquiera estaba en Gales. Tal vez todo era parte de su imaginación y ahora estaba encerrado en un manicomio, rodeado de gente igual a él.

Tal vez era parte de su imaginación sentir un par de brazos rodearle, alejarle del árbol y apretarle. Los susurros a su oído, pidiéndole calma y tranquilidad debían ser mentiras. Estaba loco, era un demente, un insano.

Quiso sacudirse de esos brazos, alejarse de su propia mente. Porque Merlín debía ser parte de su mente, no podía ser real. Merlín siempre había estado en sus pesadillas, era alguien que no significaba nada para él, pero a pesar de no ser nada, por lo menos no le desconocía. Era parte de su imaginación, como un amigo imaginario, como el miedo y como Dios.

─Suéltame. ─Gritó. ─Tú no eres real.

Pero el delgado muchacho no le soltaba. El rubio se desesperó, comenzando a temblar y agitarse con desespero.

─Que me sueltes.

Merlín no le soltaba, de hecho parecía agarrarle con más fuerza, y aquello aterró a Gregoire. Era su mente jugando con él, queriéndole consumir. Por ello quería alejarse, despertar, abrir los ojos y descubrir cuánto daño tenía en su alrededor. En su verdadero alrededor.

Pero seguían uno contra el otro y antes de darse cuenta, rodaban por la hierba llena de rocío.

─Cálmate, por favor, cálmate. ─Le pedía Merlín.

─No eres real, tú no eres real, no eres real. ─Murmuraba Gregoire.

Las rocas debajo de sus espaldas no dolían, no dolían en comparación a las palabras, a esos actos en base al miedo, al terror.

Gregoire terminó sobre Merlín, logrando tomar los brazos del delgado muchacho y sujetarlos contra la hierba.

─Tú no eres real. ─Le dijo, mirándole a los ojos, con una mirada llena de miedo.

─Soy real, Gregoire, soy real. ─Le gritó el otro. ─ Cálmate, por favor.

Gregoire miró los ojos de Merlín. El joven estaba asustado, triste, y parecía que se echaría a llorar también en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo podía saber si no era real?

─No lo eres… ─Gregoire se secó la garganta y sacudió la cabeza. ─ Me están pasando cosas desde hace meses, no recuerdo actos que cometo. Tengo pesadillas… Estoy volviéndome loco. Tú no eres real…

─Gregoire. ─La voz de Merlín fue firme en ese momento. ─No te estás volviendo loco. Todo tiene una explicación, y no es esa. Ahora, por favor, te lo pido, cálmate.

Los ojos claros de Merlín miraron los de Gregoire y ambos se miraron fijamente. El corazón de Gregoire se aceleró, su respiración también y todo le dio vueltas. Sus manos dejaron de apretar los brazos del castaño y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo prácticamente sobre él. Un cuerpo sobre el otro, el rostro del rubio en el hombro de Merlín.

Y lo sintió. Sintió el cálido cuerpo debajo del suyo, el corazón también acelerado, el pecho subiendo y bajando por la respiración. Su mano fue a los cabellos de Merlín y hundió sus dedos allí. Era real. Merlín era real.

─Tranquilo… ─Susurraba Merlín, acariciando los cabellos del rubio, abrazándole con su otro brazo.

Gregoire cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma de la hierba bajo Merlín, así como el mismo aroma del joven. Olía a muchas cosas: a plantas, a naturaleza, a buena comida y algo más, a él mismo quizá.

En ese momento el rubio se sintió estúpido. Quizá no estuviera loco del todo, pero al hacer aquello que hizo, montar tal escena, daba a entender que algo no estaba bien en su cabeza. Pero… Oh, ¿Qué importaba? Se sentía tan bien estar sobre Merlín, tocarle el cabello, sentir su cuerpo cálido bajo el suyo, sus piernas entrelazadas y sus rostros tan cerca.

Casi por arco reflejo alzó su cabeza y se encontró con la de Merlín a menos de tres centímetros. Sus alientos chocaban y los cabellos del rubio rozaron la frente del otro. El corazón de ambos se aceleró y los dos lo sintieron.

─Gregoire… ─Susurró Merlín.

Y Gregoire adoró escuchar su nombre de su voz. Le sonrió, a pesar de tener el rostro algo sucio por las lágrimas, a pesar de sentirse estúpido y demente, le sonrió con sinceridad, relamiéndose los labios al ver los del otro…

¿Le estaba mirando los labios a Merlín? Sí, lo hacía… Lo hacía. Y que labios: llenos, rojos, deseables, besables, pequeños, besables, para morder.

Tragó saliva. Él jamás se había sentido especialmente atraído por nadie, a sus quince años se había descubierto especialmente interesado por los chicos de su equipo de fútbol, pero él siempre había sido inteligente y tomó aquella conducta como normal. ¿Qué chico no se había sentido interesado por otros en su adolescencia? Muchos, pero no todos lo aceptaban.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba allí, sobre Merlín, sintiendo su cuerpo debajo del suyo, incluso sus pelvis estaban peligrosamente cerca. Miraba sus labios y pensaba en cómo sería besarle. Miraba sus ojos y quería hundirse en las profundidades de ese mar claro, gris y azulado. Sus dedos tocaron una de las grandes orejas de Merlín, y Gregoire sonrió al ver como el chico se ruborizaba al sentir esa caricia. El castaño, además de hacerle sentir atraído por él, le estaba haciendo sentir bien, cómodo de una manera particular, sacándole de su mente, del nido principal de sus problemas.

─Gregoire. ─Murmuró Merlín una vez más.

Y Gregoire rozó su nariz con la del otro, su pelvis chocó firmemente con la del delgado sin poder evitarlo, y sintió el corazón en los oídos al percatarse de algo comenzando a endurecerse en su entrepierna.

_¿Qué haces?_

Había cerrado los ojos, y su boca estaba tan cerca de la de Merlín. De hecho ambos comenzaban a dejar atrás los centímetros que le separaban.

_¡Qué haces!_

Los ojos de Gregoire se abrieron de golpe, y miró a Merlín. Lo miró bajo suyo, lo vio mirándole, vio sus labios, sintió su calor, su cuerpo. ¿Qué hacía?

Se levantó enseguida, alejándose del castaño. ¿Por qué había hecho aquello? ¿Por qué había deseado besar a Merlín allí, en mitad del campo? ¿Acaso ahora ni juicio tenía?

El delgado se levantó y trató de acercarse. Pero Gregoire se alejó más de él, quitándose los sudados cabellos de la frente, con una mano en la cintura y la mirada hacia el cielo. Respiraba agitado y deseó volver a su hogar, estar lejos de Gales, descansar… Curarse.

Miró a Merlín de reojo y descubrió que el joven le miraba atentamente.

─Lo siento. ─Masculló.

─Fui yo quien te abrazó. ─Merlín se hundió de hombros. ─ En realidad te agarre porque querías romper el árbol con la cabeza. ─Señaló el árbol a unos metros de ellos.

A pesar de sentir su mente en completo desorden, Gregoire rió un poco.

─No soy gay. ─Soltó el rubio. ─ Quiero decir… ─Se mordió la mejilla por dentro. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Oh, porque era un estúpido que, a pesar de no estar interesado nunca en nadie no podía negar que por primera vez alguien le llamaba la atención. ─ Quiero… No soy gay, Merlín.

La piel del rubio se había hecho rojiza por la vergüenza. Quizá le interesaba Merlín, pero se atrevía a negarlo porque era muy pronto, no tenían ni un día de conocerse y ya quería besarle. Daba igual si era un hombre, al diablo los prejuicios, pero seguía siendo demasiado pronto.

"Has soñado con él, de cierto modo le conoces." Dijo una voz en su mente, con cierta diversión y Gregoire la maldijo en el único idioma que conocía.

Alzó los ojos hacía Merlín que sonreía. ¿Por qué seguía sonriendo? Sonreía para todo y eso le encantaba porque la sonrisa de Merlín era inocente, pura y le hacía sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

Anoche Merlín había llorado en brazos de Gregoire, y ahora había sido Gregoire quien lo usó de hombro para desechar su tristeza. Quizá pudieran ser amigos. O quizá algo más, pero por ahora Gregoire no quería pensar en él mismo como homosexual ni pensar en nadie, no teniendo en mente aún su presunta locura y un asesinato que había cometido Merlín pero del que él se sentía más culpable.

─Bien, yo tampoco soy gay. ─Dijo Merlín, sacando a Gregoire de sus pensamientos.

El rubio procuró no sonreír mientras echaba una mirada al rubio. No parecía gay, no del todo, parecía demasiado tonto e infantil, pero gay no… O quizá sí, tan sólo cuando le miraba a los ojos y cuando parecía decirle con la mirada: Bésame, maldito rubio cretino. Pero no parecía gay en absoluto. Atracción entre varones, tal vez era sólo eso.

─Está bien. ─Sonrió Gregoire. ─Te pido perdón por lo sucedido… ─Se refería más al hecho de volverse loco en su presencia al hecho de casi haberle besado. ─ Pero aun no me cabe en la cabeza cómo es que casi muero en un accidente de tránsito y después casi termino devanado por un demente que tú mataste y ahora no hay coche hecho mierda ni hombre muerto…

Merlín se hundió de hombros y fue a decir algo, entonces Gregoire notó algo a sus espaldas: la casa cercana a la carretera.

Quizá las personas que vivían allí sabían algo, quizá habían visto el accidente y habían limpiado la escena. Era lo más probable porque él no fue, la policía tampoco y Merlín… Merlín se veía mejor de cocinero y enfermero.

─Ya sé. ─Dijo Gregoire. ─ Quienes viven allí deben saber. ─Señaló la vieja casa.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron de sopetón y enseguida comenzó a balbucear negativas. Pero Gregoire no le escuchó, echó a correr hacía la casa, esperando que Merlín le siguiera, aunque si le dejaba a solas un rato no se sentiría tan mal. Merlín le confundía, le tranquilizaba y le confundía. Tal y como en sus pesadillas. Aunque ¿Podía llamar a sus sueños pesadillas si Merlín estaba allí?


End file.
